The Lost Moon of Vegetasi
by MovieLoverMF
Summary: AU/OFC Dr.Briefs is in search of a rare material that can only be found on a distant planet.When progress is slow, Vegeta gets caught up in the chaos, and crash lands on the planet. Can he help with the natives or will he agree with the natives beliefs
1. Chapter 1

Summery: The story is based off of Avatar and everyone knows that Avatar is loosely based off of Pocahontas but we won't go into that argument. Doctor Briefs is in search of a rare material called Unobtanium, taking a large portion of the earth army and the Z-fighters; they come in contact with a very familiar species to some of the Z-fighters. I'm only using the name of the planet and the name of the material in the story and I do not own them, all original characters are of my design. All DBZ characters are not mine.

Chapter One: Pandora

Doctor Briefs was on the brink of a new invention, he and his daughter Bulma Briefs had been working on this project for years and it would be the largest and most profitable invention the Capsule Corporation has ever conceived. A year into the project Doctor Briefs knew there was going to be a set back and so did his daughter. Being the CEO of his own company even he knew that he did not have the funds to buy one of the rarest materials know to the Human race. Unobtanium it had only ever been found in the deepest places of the earth and to mine for it now would put the earth in grave danger.

Looking up from his journal that he kept every day the doctor shook his head. _"I should have see this coming."_ He thought to him self as he turned his chair to face the window. Looking out into the deep blue sky he attempted to find and answer himself on what to do. He couldn't mine for it on earth it was too dangerous and very expensive. Being the richest man on the earth had its limits, there was only so much money before he would run out. His head fell into his hands. "_This was all a mistake, we should have developed this with a more common fuel." _But he couldn't have, this project required the rarest materials if it was to do the job it was created to do. Turning back to the desk he opened up the file folder that had big bold red letters on it spelling out TOP SECRET.

Looking through the paper work closely he attempted to find some form of answer. Soon he couldn't, taking his glasses off his he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. This was a waste, of time and of money. Most of all his daughter would be disappointed the most, she never gave up on a project. No matter what she would always find a solution to their problems and finish what they had started. Just as the Doctor thought of his daughter she burst in through the doors with the biggest smile he had ever seen. He knew she was up to find an answer to their problem and to the look on her face she had.

"I found a solution father!" Bulma moved quickly across the room and handed her father the piece of paper she held in her hand. He took them from her and read through the fine print before looking back up at her.

"Pandora?" Bulma shook her head yes and her smile widen in excitement. "What is Pandora?"

"Well from my research it used to be a moon to a planet that no longer exists, I can't seem to find what planet it used to belong to but the moon ended up wandering through space before it found another planet to orbit with." The doctor nodded and glanced back to the paper. "It has the largest deposit of Unobtanium any where in the galaxy." The doctor perked up in his chair and started to stand.

"How much?" Bulma smirked and pulled out another piece of paper form her back pocket.

"Enough to fuel our project to well beyond my children's life time, a beyond this projects lifetime." He came around the desk and took the piece of paper from her and read through it.

"Goodness, you not lying." Bulma stood proudly before he father as the smile never left her face. "This could even be used to fund expeditions to find more Unobtanium!" He said excitedly. "This . . . .This. . . ." He was too overwhelmed and he pulled his daughter close in a tight hug. "This is the greatest news ever, it wonderful!" Bulma laughed as she was spun around the room.

"I already have the requests in for some of the army to come with us, just in case we experience any hostile forces. " she said once she was placed on her feet again. "When do you want us to leave?"

"As soon as they can, make sure we have everything that we are going to need for this venture." Bulma smiled again and pulled out the final piece of paper from her other back pocket.

"It all been done father, everything we need all the mining material and people. We are ready now!" Doctor Briefs laughed out loud and hugged his daughter again.

"Go pack your things, I'm going to get mine as well." The Doctor headed for the door and stopped suddenly and turned and headed out to gather his things.

Ten Years Later

Doctor Briefs and his daughter Bulma hung the head in defeat. The people of this planet had be quick to talk to them but soon turned against them. They were a strong enemy and had threatened to take out their entire army if they did not leave. They had dug up the earth in a few different places finding small deposits of Unobtanium, it was barely enough to fund their operation even thought the material was worth a few million a pound.

They didn't know what to do, they had tried to talk to them and convince them to move but,, they were to stubborn to do so. Bulma looked over at her father then back out to the base they had made. It looked like a military base, they had mowed down the trees and put concrete in, they had totally turned these small few acres into a completely operational outpost. It was a miniature city fortified to defend against anything that would attack them.

"We need help Bulma." She turned to her father and sighed, he was right they needed all the help they could get. "We need, someone who can relate to this people."

"Like who?" She asked pondering her fathers logic. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Goku?" She laughed but then frowned.

"Goku hasn't returned from Namek yet?" The Doctor nodded and sighed turning to his daughter.

"The planet was destroyed a few weeks ago." Shocked at what her father said she sat down and gasped for air, thinking the worst for her friend. "He escaped but we do not know where his escape pod is headed but he should be on his way home soon."

"What do you want me to do till then?"

"Take a ship home and bring back a Saiyan of any type."

"What Goku is the only one that we know of, that or his son Gohon, but he is too young for this type of thing."

"Just take the ship home and wait for Goku to come back, and I will halt operations till then."

"And you expect them to move these people or fight them?"

"No, I don't want to massacre these people, if we can get someone like them to negotiate and become one of them and get them to move."

"I understand, I wouldn't want to massacre these people either, even though they have killed many of our people."

"Just go and wait, we will halt this project till them." Bulma nodded and left. Doctor Briefs hoped that his daughter was successful, looking out over the field of small aircraft and men in formation he spotted the general in charge of the ground forces. He had promised him a pretty big cut in order to keep this operation running and everyone safe, he had to keep him on a tight leash before he took matters into his own hands.

* * *

A/N: First DBZ Story that I have ever done, so if my concepts are a little off please let me know, I know that is not a traditional Bulma and Vegeta Fic, but there are so little fics with Vegeta/OFC I had to do one. So please let me know how I am doing with this as I go along. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Vegeta

His entire journey back to earth had been a long and tireless one. He had been searching for Goku and with no luck, he couldn't find him anywhere. He had given up and was returning to Earth. Sitting at the control panel letting the ship fly itself for a while he leaned back and sighed. He wanted to return home but, his home doesn't even exist. He looked up toward the ceiling and closed his eyes at an attempt to give himself some peace for a moment. That moment did last long enough for him, an incoming message popped up on the screen in front of him. He had the option to answer or not to answer and so he didn't, he leaned back into his chair and ignored it. He smiled to himself at the silence around him for once.

"Vegeta!" Falling out of his chair he screamed out at the annoying but familiar voice.

"Cant I ever have some privacy!"

"NO! I need your help!" Either way no matter what they were doing or talking to one another they were always screaming because they hated each other that much.

"And why should I help you!" He sat back down in his chair and looked up at the blue haired woman that stared angrily back at him.

"Because found your lost moon."

"What!" Vegeta didn't understand what she was talking about.

"The place I need you to go is the lost moon of your planet or that's what we assume." Vegeta shook his head and reached for the off button to the feed. "Don't even Vegeta we really need your help! Ill send you the coordinates and all the files about this place. Meet up with my father and he will explain what to do!"

"I never agreed to go!" He clenched his fist and raised his arm to his the off button.

"Your using my companies ship and supplies you will go Vegeta!" The feed was ended, sitting back in his chair he groaned. He wasn't going to go and no woman was going to order him around. The computer clicked on as information was being transfer in. When the file finished downloading, it blinked on the screen waiting to be opened. Vegeta stared at it for a moment, tapping his fingers on consul he grunted and opened the file. Images of this world popped up on the screen and he gasped. Every angle and view point was available for him to review. Pictures of the planet and of the people looking back and forth between pictures he kept pinching himself thinking this was all a dream.

Sitting back down in his chair he closed the files and took a deep breath. Could they have really found the moon to his planet. He thought it had been lost in the explosion when Freeza had destroyed it years ago. He jittered in his chair trying to make a decision on what to do. Clicking open the file he inputted the coordinates and the ship changed its course, he was going to be there soon according to his GPS, he was a lot closer than he thought he would have been.

He began to pace back and forth in the control room, thinking about everything that he had just learned in the last few minuets. He sighed and stopped, staring at the wall in front of him he thought over and over again on what to do. He moved back over to the chair and put his feet up on the consol, leaning back he reassumed his potion he had before he been interrupted by the insane human woman. Closing his eyes he drifted off, figuring the computer would wake him when he was in range of the planet.

The ship passed through space faster than the speed of light as Vegeta slept. His dreams were haunted by images of his home planet. All of his memories had begun to flow back to him. All the nights he had spent staring up at the moon wondering if anyone was staring back, wondering why he wasn't allowed to go there. Every so often he would see flashes of a woman smiling at him then it would all turn black and images of a massacre. Just as his dreams were starting to answer themselves he woke up with a jolt.

The ship had become unstable, every light that could flash was flashing red. The computer kept repeating itself over and over. Vegeta grabbed what controls he knew he could and attempted to put the ship back on course. He was heading through an asteroid field, stupid machine should have known to avoid it, he could see the a planet off in the distance. It resembled earth in a way.

"Well at least Ill have a soft place to land." He said to himself as he buckled into the seat and held on through all the turbulence. He watched as he got closer and closer to the planet unknown to him. As he entered the atmosphere the temperature in the cabin went up. He gripped the seat arms as he braced for impact. This ship landed hard disturbing all the foliage and tree around it. Vegeta let out his breath he had been holding and opened up his eyes looking around he was glad he at least landed somewhat upright.

Releasing the seat belt he stood, pressing a few buttons on the consol he used what power he had to enable a distress signal. Kicking open the hatch he stepped out into the new environment, taking in a deep breath he smiled. It felt like home to him, gripping his armor he pulled it off over his head and tossed it back into the ship. Stretching out a little he turned and kick the door shut. No one would hear his distress call anytime soon, so it wouldn't hurt to wander off.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter things get going and Vegeta get into a little trouble with the Natives.


	3. Chapter 3

"Any word from Vegeta?" Bulma asked through the video feed with her father.

"No, he hasn't showed are you sure you gave him the right coordinates?" Bulma sighed and nodded. "Vegeta wasn't what I had in mind for a help, maybe he is going back to earth."

"He would have been here by now!" Bulma was frustrated she just wanted this project done with, it was almost not becoming worth her time.

"You cant control that man, he is evil and dangerous." Bulma nodded and sat back in her chair. "He cant be trusted, so where ever he is or whatever he is doing let him be." She didn't want to let him be, she wanted him to help. He could help until Goku got back, she could give him terms to an agreement. The only issue was that she had no idea where Vegeta had disappeared too. Moving toward the control panel she began typing commands into the computer. She was going to find him whether her father agreed to it or not.

Vegeta felt at home as he walked through the trees. The air was cool against him, this place reminded him of home. It was surprisingly vacant of animals, unless they were aware of his presence. He walked for a good while, loosing himself in the forest. When he came upon a large spring he noticed how quite it really was in the forest. Looking around he searched the area, someone had been watching him ever since he landed. Leaning down he removed his glove and dipped his hand into the water. Cupping his had he scooped up a bit of water and brought it to his lips. Drinking the water he sighed as he felt it flow in his body. He sat down and removed his other glove before he reached down into the water and splashed his face with water. As he reached down again a great force slammed into his back shoving him forward into the water.

Vegeta was quick to surface, taking in a grasp for air he looked around for the source. He saw nothing, swimming back to the edge he climbed out of the water and groaned. He had been hit hard and scratched. Looking down at his side he watched the blood pool out of four identical gashes. Placing a hand over the wound he gasped. Standing he pulled the upper portion of his spandex suit off and tore it in half. He wrapped it around his waist at his attempt at first aid and tied it.

"It will get infected that way." He turned sharply around to the sudden voice. Knelt down a few meters from him was creature he assumed was human. He watched for a moment before it stood and approached him. Coming into the sunlight he could make out the features. It was a woman. Her hair was straight black and fell to her lower back, her body mimicked his and was well defined and muscular. She wore only a thin cloth which was enough to cover her most intimate areas. Vegeta inclined his head as she approached him. She reached out to grab the cloth he had knotted to cover his wounds and he stepped back sharply.

"I don't need any help." She glared at him, looking down at her for a moment she moved to grab the cloth again. He snatched her wrist and stopped her. "I said no." He said calmly and lowed her wrist.

"Do you want to die?" She asked not faced by his use of force. His eyes narrowed at her and she smirked. "You were scratched by a poisonous animal he's out there." She motioned around them. "Waiting for you to pass out from the poison, then he will eat you for dinner." He looked around them and then back at her. "So if you don't want my help that's fine with me, one less of my people that will be eaten today." He kept his grip on her wrist as he let the though pass through his head. "Do you want my help or not?" He glanced back down at her and sighed. "Come with me." He followed her through the forest till it opened up into a large meadow. A large tree sat offset to the stream he figured was apart of the spring they had just come from. A rock formation was set off next to the stream. They stopped near the base of the large tree. He watched her from a far as she searched around the tree. Disappearing behind the tree she reappeared with a plant in her hand. She motioned for him to follow her as she moved over to the large rock formation and sat down. He was slow to react but sat down beside her and watched her. She laid out the lager of the plant leafs and rolled the smaller leafs and laid them out on top, and began to crush them with another rock.

"How is this going to help me?" she didn't speak at the leaves being crushed soon turned to a green slime. Placing the rock back onto the ground she looked back up at him and reached for his bandage. Untying it she dropped it to the ground and ran he hand over the wound, causing a hiss to come from Vegeta. Placing her hands in the green slime she had concocted, she rubbed it in her hands. She moved closer and gently placed her hand onto the wound, Vegeta bit back a groan of pain. She rubbed the concoction into each individual scratch. Looking up at him she removed her hands and let him breath. Grabbing the ripped up top she had dropped to the ground she walked over to the stream.

He placed his hand over the wound as he watched her rinse the piece of cloth out. Ringing it of all of its water she brought it back over to him and re-wrapped the wound. "Now, leave this place." She stood and began to walk away from him.

"Wait!" He reached out and grabbed her arm. "Why do I need to leave?"

"You do not belong here." She pulled her arm back and backed away from him into the forest. He watched her go, looking around in his surroundings he thought about what she had said.

If it hadn't been for her he might have been eaten alive. He wasn't meant for this environment, he didn't know it but it felt like home for him, it felt like the forest. Sighing he made his way back to the ship. The more he walked the more he thought about everything.

"Vegeta!" His thoughts were interrupted by a loud screeching voice that was too familiar for him to forget. The blue hair woman ran up to him. "Oh my god what happened to you?" he pushed past her.

"Nothing, what are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you of course, we picked up your distress signal and went after it." He grunted as he walked back toward the wrecked ship. "At least you landed on the right planet." He stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" She laughed.

"Yeah your on the planet that was the moon to Vegetasi. Your only a few hundred miles from where we make base."

That made everything make sense to him now. He groaned, his head was killing him and so was his side. He followed Bulma back to her ship and they took off to the base. Sitting in a chair all his memories of this place came flooding back. As a child he wasn't allowed to travel there, he had always wanted to but never got that chance thanks to Freeza. Placing his hand on the makeshift bandage his thoughts were flooded with her. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Bulma had looked back briefly and saw his relaxed state, she had never in most of their encounters ever seen him that calm before. She turned back to flying the ship, something was different about him.

* * *

A/N: Ok so its going pretty good so far I think, let me know what you think! I would hope that someone will like this in the long run :D thanks everyone!


End file.
